User talk:DYBAD
Sleep Well Sleep well DYBAD-ONII-CHAN Nat-chan 12:49, December 18, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan Waiting for you Nat-chan 02:53, December 19, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan hey dybad Grant.walker (talk) 19:39, December 19, 2015 (UTC) hey dybad could you help refine the Power-Shifting page? Grant.walker (talk) 19:39, December 19, 2015 (UTC) hi Hi hi DYBAD-ONII-CHAN how was your sleep? I will be waiting for you on the chat tonight Nat-chan 23:47, December 19, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan So wait.... Isnt this basically being reincarnated but with omnipotence? http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Omnipotence_Embodiment Because im pretty sure this is just giving the power to another user Deviljinyes (talk) 00:01, December 20, 2015 (UTC)deviljinyes Hey DYBAD-ONII-CHAN :D sleep well tonight Nat-chan 12:49, December 20, 2015 (UTC) hi Hey DYBAD-ONII-CHAN I hope that you slept well last night. I will be on at 2:30pm for you. If I'm not on then I'm most likely doing something important. Nat-chan 20:07, December 20, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan hi I will be waiting for you to join the chat DYBAD-ONII-CHAN Nat-chan 03:12, December 21, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan On second thought I might not be on due to being very tired and busy I might join before you got to sleep Nat-chan 03:56, December 21, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan Sleep Well Hey hey DYBAD-ONII-CHAN sleep well and have a good day see you tonight at 12:00pm for you. Nat-chan 12:23, December 21, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan I will be waiting okay You don't have to message me just join whenever you have the time Waiting for you If I'm not on when you return later good night but if I am please join the chat. Nat-chan 04:00, December 22, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan Sleep well heya, i remember hwo you said before how psycho potence sounde dlike a nigh omnipotent version fo psycho warping. i was wodneirng if you were willing to have a look at the page as it is now and have a go at rewriting it as such? granted there are a few nuances im worried about losing but im sure i can think over how to rework them in if their written out. but essentially your right its suppoosed to combine psychgo warping with ethereal manipulation to reach nigh OP levels. recent discussions with azrael while it was clear he either could nto or was not concerned with actually reading my posts or the page did raise some valid concerns with it being a tad too close to omnikinesis (despite the fact that in his description of omnikinesis its basically omnipotence but thats not the issue here) if you are willing i would greatly appreaciate the effort as i always end up trying to put too much detail in to keep it clear and concise. if not then sorry fort wasting your time xD Azuchi67 (talk) 23:01, December 22, 2015 (UTC) essentially psaycho warping augmented with ethereal manipulation to alloow for metapotence restricted by mortal body sacrificing ability for sheer psionic power to develop into absolute psionic power Azuchi67 (talk) 00:08, December 23, 2015 (UTC) well metapotence or night omnipotence Azuchi67 (talk) 00:13, December 23, 2015 (UTC) hey I'm waiting for you on the chat as we speak Nat-chan 00:15, December 23, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan Waiting for you Nat-chan 00:36, December 23, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan Good night Sleep tight Onii-chan :D Nat-chan 14:43, December 23, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan Merry Christmas Thanks and Merry Christmas to you too I'm still mad at our mutual friend but I hope that she patched things up with you. And lets talk soon again ;) Hagia Sophia 16:33, December 23, 2015 (UTC)Teien (Tei) Hey Not sure if you're getting on today but I'm waiting to talk to you about my spectacular birthday :D If you're busy then I want to wish you a merry Christmas ans a happy new year Nat-chan 00:25, December 25, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan Okay and do you still have the links to the pictures you gave me the other day? Nat-chan 00:54, December 25, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan Okay thanks Can you join spon because I'm not having a good day (I'm so sorry! a quick note for you!) (sorry if I bother you in any way....but being fairly new in the wikia, I didn't know how to tag you so that you could answer a question of mine--which I've posted on the Kinetic Energy Manipulation page (which I've been reading through many times bc I find it quite fascinating :3) so...thank you very much!)Supersaur3991 (talk) 07:33, December 25, 2015 (UTC) New Species Sheet It's been I while since I've done one of these. Looks good to me. Critisize it, Comment on it, Like it. Please give me your opinion, I would like to improve A Living Person (talk) 08:55, December 25, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person Hi Just saying hi and merry Christmas to you and hope that you're enjoying yourself today :D Might not join tonight and if I do it'll be briefly because I have company over. I also have a VERY special gift for you Nat-chan 19:44, December 25, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan Sleep well and enjoy your day Good Night Good Night DYBAD-SAN hope that you sleep well :) Nat-chan 12:45, December 26, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan hi I will be waiting for you to join the chat Today and I hope that you slept well :D Nat-chan 22:44, December 26, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan Join the chat Still waiting for your return Hehehe :p Okay I won't keep you from your rest Good Night Onii-chan, rest well Oh oh what is it? I can't wait until I receive it :D Take care Nat-chan 11:34, December 27, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan I will be waiting for you to join I will be waiting for you to join the chat tonight Nat-chan 22:31, December 27, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan Good night Good Night and sleep well Nat-chan 12:59, December 28, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan hi I hope that you slept well; I will be waiting for you to join the chat if you have time that is Nat-chan 21:31, December 28, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan Aww good night But I just rejoined the chat Good Night :( Nat-chan 06:08, December 30, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan Edit: I'm going to sleep bye sleep well Waiting for your reply to my comment on the Destiny Military Academy page Good Night DYBAD-SAN sleep well and have a good day. :D Nat-chan 12:24, December 30, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hey Natsu and Teien wanted me to stop in a say high to you so I will still be relevant to you :P Take care of yourself and please take care of Natsu for Reina and me :D See you Truth 18:58, December 30, 2015 (UTC)Truth™